Viví de recuerdos, viví de ti
by pinklongbottom
Summary: El primer amor siempre será el más recordado.


Estaba ahí parado en el pórtico recorriendo con sus envejecidos dedos los pedazos de daga que había guardado durante sesenta años, recordaba al viejo de Citágazze, recordaba el tacto antes de encontrar una ventana a otro mundo pero lo que mas recordaba era a Lyra: su cabello, su aroma, el sabor de sus labios llenos de aquel fruto, sus brazos aferrándose a el cada vez que tenia miedo, sus sonrisas cargadas de ternura todo, la recordaba como si apenas hubiesen pasado algunas horas desde que la había visto por ultima vez, pero en realidad habían pasado sesenta años, a veces se preguntaba como sería ahora, trataba de imaginarse la bella mujer en la que se habría convertido a los 20 años, en la maravillosa y aventurera madre que habría sido ceca de los 30 y a la vez le daba rabia y tristeza saber que nunca tendría el la facultad de estar con ella de nuevo, de ser el padre de sus hijos, de ser aquel novio perfecto que Lyra merecía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a trazar su camino por sus mejillas. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, pensaba en Lyra y sus lágrimas cobraban vida propia al tiempo que la vieja Kijarva sollozaba amargamente al pensar en Pantalaimon. Ese día era solsticio y en dos horas iría al jardín botánico a reunirse en espíritu con Lyra, para sentirse lo mas cerca posible de ella, la verdad era que estaba cansado de vivir de recuerdos, pero al fin y al cabo era todo lo que tenía, quien diría que un amor a los doce años lo haría vivir tan miserablemente durante sesenta años, quien hubiera dicho que eso era precisamente amor, algo que le dio todo y nada a la vez, algo que lo hizo vivir cada día para cumplir su promesa de visitar esa banca al medio día cada año, así lo había hecho.

-Extrañas a Pan ¿no es así?-

-Tanto como tu extrañas a Lyra, Will-

Will bajo la mirada y suspiró, le habría encantado reparar esa daga y estar con Lyra para siempre, hubiera preferido mil veces una vida corta pero feliz a esto… a vivir de recuerdos durante tanto tiempo, a ser la sombra de lo que había sido mientras había estado con ella.

-Vámonos ya- demandó Kirjava-si no, no llegaremos.

Will se puso de pie, guardó los restos de la daga en una bolsa de terciopelo negro, tomo una bolsa de almuerzo que se había preparado algunas horas antes y se dirigió al viejo auto que había heredado de Mary Malone, también a ella la extrañaba.

Mientras conducía rememoraba su primer beso con Lyra, y las promesa que se habían hecho: partirían juntos al mundo de los muertos y al salir de el serían parte de todo, siempre juntos. Recordó que el había prometido no estancarse en ella, no comparar a los nuevos "amores" que pudieran presentarse, pero no pudo mantener eso y permaneció en un estado de constante búsqueda hasta que el tiempo le ganó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había nadie para el en ESE mundo, que solo existió, existía y existiría esa valiente, voluntariosa, tierna, bellísima, asustadiza e inteligente Lyra.

Estuvo cerca de una hora divagando mientras conducía hasta que al fín se estacionó en la entrada del viejo jardín botánico. Seguía tan lindo como a Lyra le hubiera gustado, y volvió a recordar, volvió a sentir esos últimos besos, los recordaba como cada solsticio de verano a medio día cuando estaba mas cerca de Lyra, juntos pero tan distantes a la vez. Y se maldijo, como otras veces, por no haber sido egoísta, por no haber estado dispuesto a sacrificar su honorabilidad por su amor, se sentía mal consigo mismo era una carga que había sido arrastrada durante tantos años que ya casi no la notaba mas que esos días. Ordenó que le abrieran las puertas y llegó hasta el banco, faltaban 10 minutos para el medio día. Se sentó y Kirjava junto a el, sacó un emparedado y comenzo a comerlo, pero en menos de un minuto el hambre se le había ido.

Pasaron los minutos lentamente para aquel anciano y justo cuando dieron las doce en punto dijo:-Hola Lyra, mi niña.

Sin siquiera imaginar que en otro mundo, en ese mismo lugar una anciana pronunciaba:- Hola Will, mi niño.

-He estado pensando mucho, Lyra- siguió Will- y creo que es mi momento de avanzar, no se si sigas con vida, espero que si, no se si hayas sido feliz, espero que si… Si tú supieras Lyra todas las cosas que espero y que probablemente nunca tendré… Te amo-

Kirjava se acurrucó en las piernas de Will y se quedó dormida al tiempo que su amigo, ambos sin saber que no abrirían de nuevo los ojos.

Al anochecer un hombre, trabajador del jardín, lo encontró, ya sin Kirjava, sentado en esa banca, que había protegido con tanto ahínco hacía ya algunos años, con una expresión tranquila y llena de paz.

En Oxford, habían encontrado a una anciana con el cabello encanecido y algunos rastros de cabellos dorados en su cabeza, sostenía una nota:

Siempre tuya Will Parry.

Lyra había muerto, quizás ahora podría dejar de vivir de recuerdos y reencontrarse con Will en el mundo de los muertos y contarse lo que habían hecho durante tanto tiempo, quizás susurrarse todo lo que no se habían podido decir durante tanto tiempo, solo tal vez…


End file.
